Once and For All
by J.E Magic
Summary: Spot Conlon wanted his kingdom safe from the overtakes. Athena Boyce wanted freedom. Roan Jakeob wanted power. In due time each of them will get what they want and something they need...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So here's my new story I promised you guys! So some thing you guys should know...**

**1) Athena is The first of the birds and Roan and Jakeob are very protective over her...**

**2) There's no dialect in this first chapter but there will be!**

**3) This Chapter doesn't really have significants to the story but its just background info to Athena!**

**Ok? Got it? Good! No on with the story!**

* * *

Prologue

Athena looked around the dim lit street. She leaned up against the wall of Hallow's Inn. A cigarette hung from her lips and her hat dipped low on her face, darkening her eyes. Her dark green eyes peered out into the streets. She patiently waited for someone to walk through her field and into the inn.

Patience didn't disappoint her. Athena saw a dark haired, boy, who was sauntering into the bar, a cigar hung from his lips. The burning ember gave somewhat of a light for Athena to follow him. She pushed herself off the wall and walked casually into the inn.

The inn's bar smelled of old whiskey, drunken men and tobacco. It wafted inside of her nostrils and gave Athena a sickening green feeling but she pressed on. Scanning the bar her eyes gazed over to the sauntering boy and she made it clear to him she was there. Sitting down at the end of the bar, her black cowboy hat dipping low onto her face, shielding her features in darkness. Her fingertips tapped impatiently on the smooth surface of the countertop and the bartender, who had noticed Athena, became nervous as he slowly inched over to her, his palms producing clammy hands he had to wipe his hand on the towel he was using. Once the bartender had reached Athena he swallowed hard, which gave Athena a sickening smile. Raising her hand, Athena pointed over towards the boy who was scribbling something down. The bartender nodded and waddled over to the boy, who looked over at Athena, nodded at her and Athena left. The darkness wrapped around her and swallowed her whole outside.

The boy slithered against the wall of the bar and looked across at Athena. The two stood in silence for awhile before the boy cleared his throat. Athena looked at him with cold eyes.

"Athena." He said coldly.

"Mark" She complied. He held out a dark shadowy hand to her and she shook it. A crumbling sound pricked her ears. When their fingers let go, she quickly put her hands in her pockets. He nodded his head towards her, bid her good day and proceeded out of the alley. Athena counted in her head and waited for a signal. After counting to the approximate time she looked around the alley. Seeing a fire escape Athena scurried up the fire escape ladder. When she reached the roof, her shadow ran across the rooftops, making sure her silhouette was invisible to the naked eye. As she came to a gap between building, the faint but distinctive sound of a fist fight pricked her ears. Athena ducked down, crouching onto her stomach and perched her head over towards the fight. There were four newsies. Three burly, muscular ruddy mass of a body and a less muscular body. The two bodies were taking turns bloodying the other body. Athena watched in pure anger. She grabbed her flute from the waistband of her trousers and played a gloomy, haunting tune, ending in a very eerie high note. The three bodies below looked up and around for the strange piper who played the music. The found no one in the alleyway.

_Shing. Thud_.

The bigger one of the two ruddy masses looked next to him, his eyes widened in pure terror. A hunting knife. Two inches from his skull. It gleamed in the moonlight of the alleyway. In that short time of the two gawking at the knife, studying the hilt of it, looking for identify of an owner, the third boy unmatched himself from the boys clutches and made a bolt for the other end of the alley. When the two boys notice the kid's absents, they realized he had escaped. One looked at the knife and saw an initials.

_A.F_


	2. Prt 1: Chapter 1: Hide and Go Seek

Hey everybody! I'm soo sorry that I didn't update soon but my family lost power sure to the storms and we have no Internet but I'm at a hotel right now and I finally got Internet so now you guys can get another chapter! I don't know when I'll be posting another one but it will be soon! Oh and another Thing...

HALLOWEEN GOT CANCELLED!

im soo mad because I was going as Sarah Jacobs this year (normally I'm a newsie but my mom was like 'be something else' so I chose her!) anyway...I'm bummed out but I updated the story and hopefully will get reviews which will perk up my day!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hide and Go Seek

"Lilian Matron. Seventeen years old. Short blonde hair and hazelnut eyes. Orphaned at ten when her parents could no longer provide for her. Lived in an Bronx abbey until she was fourteen years old. Roan Jakeob found her hiding in an alley in a game of hide and seek. Second to be on the Bronx's specialized birds team."

"Stag James. Sixteen years old. Chestnut hair and blue eyes. Was born into a wealthy family until he was kidnapped at age thirteen by Roan and Oliver after witnessing a robbery and killing by their hands. Came a year later after Lillian."

"Athena Boyce. Seventeen and a half years old. Hell fired hair and deathly dark green eyes. Orphaned from birth and left in a cruel orphanage in Boston Massachusetts. Left at age seven, after rebelling against the teachers unfair treatment. Lived in various homes, alleys and convents. Learned how to steal and hunt at a young age. Found by Roan after conning Harlem newsies in a knife contest. Roan took her in and trained her as a spy, assassin and bird. First of the Bronx's specialized bird team."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"I got a job for you Boyce." Roan's voice was menacing, low, and dark in the dark, smoke filled room where Roan's business came through the rotting wooden door. Athena looked at him. A cigarette leaned against his lips. The ember center burned like the fiery depths of hell. Her green eyes met his black hole eyes, swallowing the green whole.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Spot! Spot!" The Brooklyn King leaned over, his eyes followed the newsies, who was running at him as if the Devil was on his heels. A paper held in his hands. Spot jumped down from his Brooklyn Throne, his blue-grey eyes stared down the newsies.

"Spot! Here! It's...It's...from...Roan." The boy stuttered due to lack of air. Spot snatched the paper from his hand and turned his back towards the newsie. Rebel, Spot's second came beside him, clasping a hand onto his shoulder. Spot looked at him in annoyance and Rebel's hand removed itself from his shoulder.

_Dear O' King of the Bastards,_

_Lets play a game..._

_Where we hid..._

_And you come find us._

_Watch the shadows,_

_Never know what lurking behind them..._

_-Roan._  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"You want me and my team, to sneak into Brooklyn territory, infiltrate his castle and find leverage. You're absolutely insane Roan, ya know that? How'd you even know we are gonna come outta there without getting caught?" Athena ranted and raved onto the leader. Roan smirked slyly and handed her a piece of paper.

"Follow that and you won't fail." He put simply, picking up his poker cards and resumed playing with the boys. They paid no more heed to her and with that, Athena Boyce left.

Frustrated, annoyed and enlightened.  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Lillian, Stag and Athena leaned against the side of a building across the way from the Brooklyn Lodging house. Four boys chatted mindlessly near the front entranced. Athena looked at the map, she looked at it. It showed a back door but was labeled under non-entry. She looked at the diagram again and back at the building. She noticed the Leaders room on the map and looked for his window from where she sauntered out of the alley, her team in tow. Athena nodded at Lillian, who steered herself off towards the Brooklyn boys. Once the mindless boys paid heed towards Lillian, Stag and Athena took of towards the alley near the window.

Once the reached the safety of the alley, the two slid against the wall and looked up. A ladder four or five feet above the teenager's heads. They looked at each other. Stag crouched on one knee, his hands cupped and laid on top of his knee. Athena ran and jumped into his hands, pushing with the balls of her feet upward. Along with Stag's help she managed to grope the step of the ladder and pull herself up. Stag watched from below as Athena climbs up, making caution every couple of steps.

Athena lips pursed in determination and the lines of her face hard, Athena turned and grasped the rusted railing of the escape. With a strangled grunt, she pushed herself off her feet from the step and in one graceful motion swung her legs over the railing. She landed in a crouched position, as silent as a cat. She crawled slowly to the window. Her body pressed against the cold brick aged wall as she craned her neck to listen for anyone in the room. Silence only greeted her. Grabbing the pane of the open window she hauled herself up and climb through.

Still greeted by silence, Athena slowly, cautiously stood up in the room. She took in the surrounding area of the masters head quarters. The room was quite large. A bunk bed was shoved into the right corner of the wall facing away from her. The upper bunk appeared to have been hastily made by the owner of a boy, yet the measly bedding of the lower bunk was strewn about, the worn, thin sheets touching the dusty floor. A large cracked mirror stood no more than five feet from the bed and too-large drawers was adjacent to the bunks. Across from the vanity and companion to the beds was a bowed desk that sat tilted on four legs, a candle positioned upon it. A rickety chair was pushed out from the desk.

Athena decided to look over at what the desk had to offer in its secrets. Looming over the wooden desk, Athena shuffled through the papers on the desk, consisting of mostly letters to other Burroughs, Athena looked through the drawers. The first one consisted of a birth certificate(Athena assumed it was Conlon's), blank pieces of paper and a key to the Lodging house. The second drawer took some shimming and shaking but finally opened its mouth. Inside with a key. A lone key. It was gold and covered in dust and soot. Athena picked it up in curiosity.

"I wonder what you open." Athena questioned the key. It's silence gave her no answer as it would never betray the secrets it held. Athena turned to leave when she somehow managed to miss a draw. In the middle, was a drawer. Athena crouched down to it so her eye was level with it. She noticed the edging of a keyhole and looked down at the key in her hand. Wondering if the key had significance to the drawer, Athena pulled out her shaky hand and jiggled the key into the keyhole.

_Click._

The tumblers unlocked and the drawer popped opened slightly. Athena's nails scrapped alongside the edges as she pulled the drawer's mouth open wide. Inside the mouth six drawing pads laid on top of each other. On five pad was inscribed with a borough's name. Athena picked up the first one, labeled Manhattan. Athena flipped throughs the pages. Facts of each newsie from Manhattan was scribbled on there. She read one of the names.

_Snipeshooter_

_Date of Birth: January 3rd._

_Parents: Emily and Sean Clauggh._

_Origin: Ireland_

_Age: 10_

_Average number if papers sold: 50-65_

_Scale of fear:(1-10): 8_

A drawer picture of the boy was next to the facts. The drawing itself was very good, very detailed. It showed a full body portrait of the boy. He had Ginger hair and light hazel eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt with a tan vest and grey trousers. Athena closed the book and placed it back in the drawer. Her lips pursed in curiosity and slight wonder, she rummaged through the books until she came upon the Bronx's pad. She scanned through and found Roan. His description was slightly different. It recorded all his acts and deeds. His actions and money income. A drawn picture of him but this one from a distance. His back was turned towards the drawer, his hand shoved into his pocket. It looked like a sunset and seem to be on a low rooftop overlooking the city. There were other pictures including a self portrait of him and one of him smoking, talking to a kid. Athena anxiously looked through the book a stifled a cry.

_It was her_!

A picture of her. A self portrait of her! She wasn't smiling and her messy, hell-bound fires hair was blowing around her. Her green eyes were haunting and her skin looked pale. She looked at the bottom of the paper and saw a signature. Unfortunately, the writing was illegible. She flipped the pages and found not one, but multiple drawings of her. They were all dated differently and each in a different setting. One was of her on a job, running across a rooftop. Another showed her with her friends, laughing and smoking. The last on showed her by the docks, the sunset dipping into the sea, dyeing the ocean. Athena tucked away the notepad in her messenger bag. Athena looked down at the sixth one. It had no name, nor did it even have writing on the front. She wanted to looked. Her hands reached down for it.


	3. Prt 1: Chapter 2: Wanted Dead or Alive

_**Hi guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated yet! my beta reader and I (Rellfigured had some technical difficulties but we figured them out! I hope you guys like this chapter because I am soo excited that the story is finally heating up! Oh and if you want to her Athena's flute here's the url**_

watch?feature=relmfu&v=nQXaKw7dR3Y

WARNING ONLY EIGHT SECONDS LONG! IT'S FROM THE PETER PAN SOUNDTRACK!

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Click_.

The sounds of footsteps and a cane tapping onto the dusty floorboards pinched at Athena's ears. She dropped the file in startle, shut the drawer door and looked at the door. A shadow was growing larger in the doorframe and Athena promptly panicked. Her eyes darted around the room and settled on the cracked mirror. Approving of the hiding spot, Athena hastily ran towards the mirror. She clung herself to the edges of the mirror, grasping it for dear life. The sounds of footsteps grew closer and Athena's palms bucketed out sweat.

"Spot. You sure that's what they saw?" A voice asked. Athena ears perked up. This should be interesting  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Stag's nerves kicked in when he saw the shadows in Conlon's room. His hand sweat as did his forehead. He watched the shadow pace back and forth between the window and Stag half wanted to scream out to Athena. But he stopped himself, knowing if they didn't know she was in there, he surely would expose her. He leaned against the wall, a cigarette between his lips. He took a drag.

"Hey! You! What you doing near our lodging house?" A newsie with a heavy Brooklyn accent yelled from the mouth of they alley. Stag looked at the newsie, who wasn't alone.  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Athena felt her hands fumble and slip from her perspire hands. Her teeth clenched and her hands felt splintered as she gripped tighter to the mirror.

"Spot! Spot! We'se got an intruder! Bronx's boy." A gruff voice said, sounding disgusted.

"Well...what youse waitin foah? Lets go!" Spot's voice growled at them. Athena heard them run out the door, followed by a slam of the door. Athena dropped from the mirror, landing in a crouch. Her hands stung horribly and she shook. She stood up and looked at the window, which was still wide open. After listening for footsteps which there weren't any. She grazed the room one last time before ducking out of the window and onto the street, searching for her crew.  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Stag and lily ran like hell, Brooklynites twice their own size charged at them, Spot Conlon leading the crew. Stag looked back and Conlo, seeing the murderous gleam in his eyes, his fist clenched tight, white knuckled. His cane sparkled and glinted in the light of the sun. Stag looked at Lily, who fumbled slightly from the dress and then around the dock yards. Athena was no where in sight. Stag's hands clammed up as the thought of getting caught swam through his mind.  
A dark shadow caught sight in the corner of Lily's eyes. She looked in the direction and saw it again. Athena! Lily skidded to a stop, catching Stag off guard. He stopped and looked at Lily, utterly confused. She pointed upward and Stage understood. The two turned towards the mob of Brooklynites, smirks plastered on their faces and mischievous glints in their eyes. Spot halted as did his boys. They looked at the two mysterious figures, confused, angered and, in Spot's case, intrigued. Spot stepped forward, his leader façade up.

Stag and Lily remained silent. A unnerving silence blanketed the dock, neither side spoke, just Stag and Spot, burning holes into each other with their eyes. The silence seem to linger for hours and up on one of the higher docks, crouching Near a crate, was Athena, who watched in silence, taking in the scene before her. Her mind swam with ideas. "Go run to the Bronx and get help! No! It will take forever! They'll be caught by that time. Fight them, you can take them! No! No! There twice my size!" Athena's conscience fought with her, a inner battle roaring in her brain, making her thinking foggy and hazy. She looked down and tried to ignore the two way battle in her mind. The Bird's head snapped up, a idea struck her in the head. The battle inside ceases as Athena blindly grasped for her clasping flute in the waist band of her trousers. She licked her lips of the salty dryness and placed the reed to her lips.

Stage, Lily, Spot, Rebel and the Brooklynites all looked around at the enchanting music that was being played. It's music was magical, enchanting and curiously traditional. It started out staccato and ending in a sweet high notes. The two birds looked at each other, a wicked smile played along their lips. The Brooklyn king raised his eyebrow in confusion to the two birds. A sudden dark shadow plunged down from the sky and onto the docks. The Brooklyn boys jumped from the startling apparition. It stood up, eyeing the King the whole way. The shadow moved like a vulture circling its pray around Conlon. The boys lunged for it but a black pistol was pointed at them. They stood there, suspended in time. The only thing that stood between them was the Shadow and the pistol. The shadow circle Conlon, still holding the pistol in the boys direction. Spot watched the figure move, his blue icy eyes never taking themselves of it. He watched the figure move. The shadow raised her eyebrows in mockery and Brooklyn's went down in seriousness. She slowly made her way towards the birds. A smiled played upon her lips.

Athena looked at the two and with knodded the looked at the group of boys ready to pounce. Athena raised the pistol and fired it, the boys ducking and looking for who was shot. Spot looked and saw the figures running towards the edge of the dock.

"After them." He growled and the Brooklynites were off on a speedy chase.

Athena and her crew bolted as fast as wind, looking cautiously back to see if the boys were gaining. Athena noticed the sudden split of the group, confusion racked her brain. Distracted by the sudden split, Athena did not notice Conlon, who pounced on her. Athena elicited a shriek of surprise as she fell on the splintering wood of the dock. She turned over, finding herself staring into Conlon's eyes. They were chips of blue-grey ice, smoldering, intoxicating and deadly. He smirked at her as she struggled under him, her hands pinned down. He reached for her hood, pulling away viciously. A tangle of her hell fired hair exploded out from beneath the darkness and spilled over her. Spot's expression turned to shock as he looked at her. He knew who she was but dared not to speak the name. Athena took her advantage, pushing him off of herself and split. The birds could see the end of the dock, they could feel themselves slowing and the Brooklynites gaining. The skidded to a stop. Athena looked down at the murky grey water and back at the boys who stopped, triumphant smiles lingered their lips, they stepped closer to them.

"Grab the red head. I don't care what you do with the other but the hell head I want." He growled. Eyes shifted between the three and Athena's brain racked for ideas, another battle brewing inside her head. She looked at the water, back at the boys, who were slowly making their way towards them. She looked back at the water and back at them.

"Lord Louis." She whispered and plunged into the water.

Athena, Stag and Lily enter the Bronx Lodging house, tired, irritated and above all...

Wet!

Stag looked at Athena in annoyance, think of how much of a bitch she was. Athena was irritated as well, for even though she kept the books from getting waterlogged, her flute and bag were somewhat destroyed. She looked at Stag who she was also annoyed at. "If he hadn't fucked up, we wouldn't have gotten caught and we would have escaped. It's his fault, as usual!" Athena's mind filled itself with thought of hated for Stag as the trio moved up the flights of staircase. The three turned into a doorway, where Roan and Oliver sat, a beer bottle between them. The room smell of cigar smoke, causing Athena's breathing to be laborious. Roan looked up, his black eyes glimmered like polished coal.

"Hello Gorgeous." Roan stood up,clapping his hands. He walked towards Athena, who walked towards him and enveloped in a hug. She could feel the muscles in his biceps and in his abdomen.

Lily's inside grew a envious feeling as she watched Roan and Athena. Ever since she came to this lodging house, she was determine to get the attention of Roan, although he never would date his employees, Lily would pretend to be his. Walk into the lodging house with the thought of Roan greeting her. Hugging and kissing her all the time, having the title 'Roan's girl' and of course every night, being in his bed, making love together. But these would only be fantasies to Lily Matron, for Roan would always call Athena gorgeous and hug her, never will it be Lily.

Roan stared at the three birds, who all stared anywhere but his eyes. He walked towards the table and grabbed the bottle of beer. He addressed them, "So, what happened? You guys are home later than usual. What happened?" Roan took a swig of the beer and slid it across the table toward Oliver who watched them intensely. Athena drew her eyes towards Stag in pure fiery hatred from the heart of hell itself. Roan noticed this and asked her.

"Stag got us caught." She mumbled. Stag was shocked as well as Roan and Oliver, who were also intrigued at this bit of news. Stag's temper burned like a fire.

"What did you do, Boyce?" He sneered. "I was doing my job! Making sure your ass was safe and outta harms way but you had to fuck up and stay in that shit room longer than normal! What was in there that was sooooo important. I don't see any files of any kind with you! Or were you just in there getting fucked by Conlon?" He finished in mocking hatred. A wickedly sick smile was brought to his lips as he could see her face turn beet red. "Shut the fuck up, James! I didn't see you do anything productive. Because unlike you, I actual achieved something of importance." Athena grabbed the file with The Bronx's name on it and shoved at Roan. Roan looked at it, his eyes widening at each page. A smile played upon his lips. He showed it to Oliver, who smiled wider and looked at Athena with lust and fake passion. "Seems someone fancies you Boyce."  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Spot you sure it was her? I mean, there are a ton of other girls just like that in the city." Rebel explained to his leader. Spot looked at him, his eyes in sheer boredom and dullness.

"Of course I'm sure Rebel. Think about it. I've seen her before, she works for Roan. I know because on one the pages in the book, it said it. I'll show you." Spot went into the secret drawer to retrieved the book. Rebel watched as his leader became frantic and was vigorously searching the drawer for the book. "Um? Spot? You ok?" He asked watching the leader look for the book.

"It's gone! The book...it's gone!" He turned towards his boys, a deathly glare in his eyes. "Alright which one of you scabber a took that book because who ever took that book is getting the soaking of a lifetime!" He growled loudly at them, making them shake and tremble. Rebel looked at the boys, his eyes in slits. A young voice spoke up.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"I'll kill you, you dirty bastard. Come here!" Athena tried jumping from Roan's arm, who were being used as a barricade, holding back Athena from ripping Stag's heart out. Stag was in mutual feeling. The two started a fight in less than ten seconds and Athena was on the verge of spilling blood. Stag was taking in the scene as Oliver and Roan held her back. Lily was pushing Stag out of the room, insisting he go play poker or get drunk, something like that, just to get him out of the room. Stag left the room soon after, in which Athena grew limp in Roan and Oliver's arms. Roan slowly let go, while Oliver held on in case Athena tried to charge. After a couple of minutes, the volcano gone down, Athena shook herself from Oliver and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Here Spot." Rebel handed Spot a slip of paper. "Got it off of some poor cock who had a run in with the bitch. Seemed terrified to even speak about her." Spot had ordered boys all around the house to find any information on the girl and came back multiple times with multiply entry's.

"Right, well, didcha get anythin' out ah 'im?"

"Yea. Says, she's been doing more than just spying. Been stealing, drug dealing and even did a killing with Roan. Also say here she's train most of the birds and the two other who were with her today were her little crew. Not much but useful.

"Thanks Rebel." He clapped a hand on his second as they both looked at the information they had received.

"So what are we gonna do?" Rebel asked, picking up a file and reading it. Spot looked at him and then sat down, hovering over a diagram of the Bronx lodging house. He studied it, think of what his next move is. It was like a game of chess, make the right move and you could take a piece away but the wrong move could make the opponent get a check mate easily. After comtiplating about his next move, Spot decided that the best move was to wait till nightfall, wait for her to fall asleep then he'd send Razor and Joker to 'borrow her', well kidnap her. Borrow her, kidnap her…same thing.

"I know what were gonna do...Joker! Razor!" He barked. Two pairs of footsteps clobbered up the stair in compliments to the master's calling.

"Ya Boss?" Razor, a lean, muscular boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes to match, addressed his boss. He stood there, his arms crossing over his muscular, tan chest.

"I'se need youse to get me a girl." They both chuckled. "Spot if youse want a girl why don't you just go out a sell a pape to one. Youse are the ladies man." Joker joked, living up to his name. Joker was another lean muscular boy but was a jokester and wasn't as harsh and mean as Razor.

Spot rolled his eyes in annoyance, his middle fingers massaging his templates, making a remark without properly saying it.

"Not that way you idiots! This girl, Athena Boyce." Rebel showed a picture of the girl. Joker, who was leaning against the wall, pushed himself up and picked up the file, studied it and dropped it back on the table.

"If youse gots the address. She'll be an easy target, ain't got much meat to her. Don't look like she'll put up a fight." Joker said, rather serious. Conlon smirked. "Oh she's a fighter, she's Roan's little spy and personal assassin in her spare time." Conlon warned them, a twinkled struck his eyes.

"Is her hobby biting of live chicken heads?" Razor mocked, getting a chuckle out of everyone.

"Bring her back alive." Spot said and Razor nodded, "I wanna know what she knows"

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Razor and Joker slipped into the night, ready to fulfill their dark, deed. They watched the Lodging house until the last light went off in the house before moving in. Joker grabbed the layout from his back pocket and looked at it, then back at the actual structure. He pointed towards a window with a dim lighting.

"There! There it is!" He whispered towards his conspirator. The tow made there way towards the fire escape that lead to the window. The two scaled the building, a couple of feet stopping to listen for footsteps or any noises of alarm. Silence only greeted them. Razor was the first to reached the window. He pulled himself into the window, careful not to make a sound and then helped Joker in. The two gazed around the room, searching for the red head. They realized three beds occupied the room, two of which must have been the bitch's cohorts. Joker looked until his eyes spotted the slapped Razor's stomach and pointed to the far corner, where a pinch of red curls perched out to the room. The two grinned evil and lurched towards her.

Athena awoke to the vibrations of fleeting hitting the floorboard. Sleep left her and her hand went straight for the knife hidden under her pillow. She blindly grabbed it, still pretending to be asleep, and just before the footsteps stop, Athena lashed out the knife. The boys did not take this as a threat, but merely grabbed the girl, Razor's large, meaty hand cupped over her mouth while Joker struggled the knife out of her grip. Athena fought hard to escape the clutches but showed no avail, seeing the boys twice her size. While Razor was preoccupied with getting the fire head out the window, Joker looked around, for anything of great use. His eyes landed on a chair, which had a messenger bag hanging limp from its head. Joker grabbed the bag and ran out of the room, climbing down the wall and onto the streets.

Athena continued to struggle, very, very much in fact. Razor's grip on her mouth began to slip due to the perspiration that was form for Athena was blowing hot air into his hand. Joker smiled at the two, once they were at least two blocks from the Lodging house. She glared at him, her green eyes became daggers. Joker just smirked evilly and looked at Razor. "Ya know, why would such a pretty thing like you be in the kind of work that was for a man? Youse too petite for it." Joker watch as she lunged for him, only to be stopped by said Razor.

"Ffhmk yfum!" She cursed throughs Razor's hand. Joker got closer to her face, his eyes in a hungry lust look as they traveled up and down her body. "Youse should be making money with the best way a girl can make...in a bed." Athena's rage grew volcano hot, her eyes more like daggers than before. Without a second though she bit down hard on Razor's hand, drawing blood, and stomped on his toe. Razor drew back in pain which gave Athena a running start. Joker hit Razor. "Come on you baby, she's getting away!"

Athena knew the boys must have been from Brooklyn because they're cruelty was and aura of Mid-Town or Harlem, which were on good terms with The Bronx. Athena could on,y focus on the why. Why were chasing her? It's not like she killed anybody, it's not like she maimed some cock. Then why in Jesus Christ hell were they chasing her? Something then clicked inside Athena's brain after much though of the subject.

_"Grab the red head. I don't care what you do with the other but the hell head I want_."

Spot wanted Athena! That's the reason these two blokes were after her! Spot sent the out to kidnap Athena, and for what? What was so important to Conlon that he was desperate enough to kidnap Roan's main, favorite spy. Lost in her own train of thought, Athena did not notice the boys, getting a energy burst of stamina and catching up to her. Joker was the first and grabbed her wrist.

"Gotcha!" Joker grabbed her wrist forcing her into a standstill. He pulled her into him, his hands gripped her forearms tightly, most likely to leave a bruise later. Razor grinned and punched her in the gut, making Athena elicited a cry of pain, her knees buckled beneath her. Joker held on tighter, keeping her standing, Razor soaked her, hard. She was on the brink of blackness when she felt herself being dragged. Her limp body eroding from the cobblestone of the streets. Her gazed flickered like a candle and soon she saw herself staring, barley, up at the leader of Brooklyn. Spot Conlon.

"Well is it ain't the Killer herself! How's it going Princess?" Sarcasm oozed from the Brooklyn leaders mouth. Athena tried to respond but was too weak to answer. She felt herself being lifted up, a hand under each of her armpits. He came to her, putting his thumb and forefinger between her chin. She tried to shake them away but proved useless.

"So Miss. Boyce, I hear you know something...

* * *

So? Good? Bad? Review and tell me!


	4. Prt 1: Chapter 3: Welcome To Hell!

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of the story! Hope everyone had a wonderful thanksgiving**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell

Athena had only once, encountered Master Conlon's presence and that was earlier that day. Her brain had played back the those brief, heavy, intense moments, when he had in his grasped, when his biceps and triceps bulged out slightly, when the slight misty air had his blonde hair soaked in moisture. But most of all, were his intense chips of ice. She was slightly memorized and was quite dazed. Athena's fascination grew increasingly and now, in heated silence, with her caged in, she encountered him. She met his figure, although her vision threatened to turn black, she noted him. His arms crossed over onto his chest, making his appearance seem taller and more authorized. His face was stoned mad and cocky. The most Athena had took in, was the chips of blue that were his eyes. They were cold and when they fell upon you, it made you squirm uncomfortably, daring not to speak from pure fear. Athena, though, found no fear in them, instead she felt intrigued and intoxicated.

"Miss. Boyce! I'm so happy you could make it to our little rendezvous. I'm sure you found the way alright?" Spot mocked in faux pleasure. "I hope you didn't mind the two boys, I thought you would get lost or something. Seems you got yourself in trouble with them." Athena glowered at him in hostile. The one on the right side of her arm pulled her into a hold.

"Oh how rude of me! I haven't as so much showed you any hospitality. Care to sit." Conlon gestured towards a lone chair with the graze of his arm. Athena stood her ground and refuse to do so. One gesture from the King and she found herself forced down into a chair. Razor grabbed rope from the desk nearest them and went to bind her hands together when he stopped them.

"Those won't be needed. I think we can handle it from here." Razor dropped the rope in Rebel's hands and left without a second word. Conlon circled her like a vulture, his iced eyes sent shivers down her spine, though Athena refused to show it.

"What do you want me for? I'm no use to you." Athena hissed lightly at the King. He smirked to himself.

"Well, lets see about that. Your an ace spy for Roan, yo have a taste for blood and adventure, you are one of the most respected birds in the Bronx, grown men are scared of you and you know many, many secrets. So why would I want you here? Simple, for your knowledge of Bronx secrets. You wouldn't mind telling though, would you?" He leaned on the desk, a lit cigarette hung limp from were his lips were. The middle's ember burned and ashes fell freely onto the wood. Athena seethed with hatrd. "Never." She spat the words at him. Once the words grazed her lips, she allowed herself to relax and plastered a nice comely smirk on her cherry pink lips.

"You do know, once Roan and Oliver find out I'm gone and you took me, you'll be dead within two days tops!" A triumphant look had played her face, she thought she had defeated Conlon for words but he merely smiled evilly and held a paper to her.

"As far as Roan knows, Little Italy has you for a job."

"But when Little Italy finds out you-"

"They were the ones who agreed. Face it sweetheart I won this and you, are at a lost of words."

Adrenaline coursed through Athena's veins, it boiled and pumped hard as her heart. Her brain clouded, thoughts fought against each other for her attention. Ideas clashed her mind and combine into one idea. Her mind clouded, her blood curdled and boiled and either outta adrenaline or anger, she stood up and blindly grabbed her small pistol from her waistband.

Conlon's eyes grew wide. "Her fucking gun!" Conlon hollered, launching his body onto Athena. She released a squeal of surprise as he landed roughly on her body. His bent knee struck her in the abdomen and her breath was vacuumed away. Her fingers grew lax on the base of the gun and her arm fell to her side, the gun skidded across the floor.

Athena watched the gun slide toward the other end of the room. She looked back at Spot, rolled her lower abdomen and thighs upward, thrusting Conlon off of her and rolled onto her stomach, pushing herself up. Athena was emancipated and lunging at Spot, her force stunned him for a second and the two went flying to the splintering wooden floor. Spot elicited a howl of agony as his back connected with the floor violently. She raised her arm and punched him and for a second, Conlon's mind was in daze. It was in that instant Rebel wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her harshly from is Leader's body. She skidded across the floor, splinters pierced her body and some scrapes had left their mark on her. Athena reached the stopping point and found the gun but had no further intentions on it and stood up. She was warily, in pain and above all tired. With one low growl she sped towards the now standing Spot Conlon, ignore the calls his second made, lunged at him with the intents of putting Conlon in a crippled form.

Spot pushed himself away from the table he leaned on, sidestepped Athena and she went to the wooden floor, hard, the wind knocked out of her, and momentarily paralyzed her. An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to her feet.

"Check her for arms." he commanded. A pair of large hands came and rifled through her outfit. When they found none, Spot asked Rebel for the coil of rope and tossed it at Razor.

"We'll Miss. Boyce, you need to be taught some manners. Better get comfortable here because this is your new home now. Welcome to _hell!_

She began to struggle wildly with the arm restraining her around her waist. She bucked and screamed, her voice raw and hoarse, her face red with anger. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" She bellowed the same phrase over and over, her crazed eyes affixed to the Leader, similar to a wild animal. She writhed in their grasp.

The Leader smirked sickeningly and walked up to her, his fist connected with her stomach and her knees buckled beneath her. Spot contuined for what seemed to Athena like eternality but was only a minute or so, if Rebel hadn't stopped him.

Athena felt the sickness in her stomach and she could not stand it any longer. She released a moan and collapsed, but the strong hand held her steady. With a knodd from Conlon, Razor moved in on the spy, taking the coil of rope from him and binding her hands together. To their surprise, she gave no fight, she was too weak. Her head lolled back onto Joker's chest, her eyes halfway closed.

He looked down at her, regarded her. The light bathed him and to his stark white skin and flaming cheeks. But his eyes, were blue diamonds sparkled with a fantastically intense blaze of arrogance and pride. He may have won a battle but the war has just begun and it seems Athena is going to be fighting on her own.


	5. Prt 1: Chap 4: If you don't hand me over

Chapter 4: Rebel's care and Prison Training.

She closed her eyes and fell lax against Joker as though every bone in her body had dissipated. She elicited a mournful groan and fell into an unconscious sleep.  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Later that night.

Rebel returned from the washroom with a small bowl and some cloths. He set the bowl and cloths on the nightstand nearby and grabbed a small chair and placed it next to the bed. He then dipped a cloth into the small bowl and dabbed Athena's head with it, wrapping it around her head. He then took some bandages and lifted up her shirt, reviling black and blue marks that had kissed her skin from the Leader's fist. Being modest in her state, he mad sure the shirt had covered her breast as he wrapped the bandages tightly around her, securing it in place. Once he was done he placed the bandages on the table and pushed himself away from the chair. He regarded the girl laying their.  
"How can one girl be so deadly."  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Sunlight had streamed into Athena's eyes, it blinding her momentarily. When her eyes had adjusted, the pain from the previous night had consumed her and she winced in pain. Not even having a second to sit up straight she felt herself slowly falling back asleep...

"Get up!" A voice growled at her, shoving her from the bed and onto the floor. She elicited a scream of agony and surprise when her stomach matched up to the floor, her small humps pressed hard to the floor. Athena looked up and saw the smoldering, deadly iced eyes.

"Morning Doll. Sleep well?" Amusement seethed through his mouth and into the heated air. She regarded him with a glare and painfully pushed herself up from the floor.

"What do you want?" She growled, wincing slightly in pain.

"Remember what I said last night? Welcome to hell? This is your first day! Your lucky I didn't throw water on you." He smirked at her causing her to crosse her arms over her chest.

"Now here are your rules in Hell. Number one: Wake up is at 7, sleeping in will cause admit wake up call." He chuckled to himself. "Rule 2: Any arguing with your watcher will be resulted in you getting soaked. So I'd watch that mouth of yours. Rule 3: Any assaulting of an watcher will also be resulting in a soaking. Rule 4:-"

"Your gonna get soaked period?" Sarcasm oozed from Athena's lips. Athena then received a smack across the head with the gold tip of the cane. "Ow!" She exclaimed rubbing her head.

"Sarcasm will also be resulted in a soakin."

"And, most importantly, Rule number 4..." Spot moved fowards towards Athena, a menicing look in his eyes. Athena backed up in slight fear and fell on the bottom bunk. "Youse staying here! You leave youse soaked. You think about leavin' youse soaked. Anythin' you do Ise don't want you to do and youse is soaked." He said with a firm tone.

"So basically your soaking me either way?" Smack!

"Ow!" Athena said in slight annoyance. He smirked at her. "Now I'm off to sell, Razor's gonna watch you." He sauntered towards the door, Athena followed him annoyed.

"So what am I suppose to do all day?" She questioned him as they walked closer towards the door. Spot turned and smirked at her.  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Where. Is. She!" Roan growled at Little Italy's leader, grasping his collar upward so his feet dangled slightly off the ground. The leader gulped.

"I...I...I already told youse. Athena's on a job for us! W...will have h-her b-back b-by tomorrow promise!" The leader pleaded at Roan. He merely shook him harder yelling into his face.

"Don't give me that bullcrap, Smalls! I know that letter is a fake! Now tell me what really happened!"

"SPOT KIDNAPPED ATHENA AND TOLD YOU WE HAVE HER!" Roan smirked as he shoved him at Oliver, who grinned menacingly.

"So Spot decided to play kidnap, huh? Thinks by taking her, I'll crack eh? Oliver, go tell Stag and Lily that they don't have to worry about their leader." He turned towards the window. "Let's se how Athena handles herself with the wolves"  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Stupid Conlon. Stupid Conlon, with his stupid lodging house. Stupid Conlon with his stupid rules!" Athena muttered to herself as she scrubbed the bathroom floor. Pieces of her hair fell in front of her eyes and she swept them back. She sat down, her butt between her acting knees. She should have never asked Conlon what she was suppose to do, she chastised herself. Spot order her to clean the downstairs bathroom and she had spent the last hour cleaning and was frankly tired and the pain in her stomach didn't subside easily. She looked over at Razor, who was leaning against the chair, fast asleep. Athena smirked and got up from the floor. Walking out of the doors and into the foyer, Athena could feel freedom upon her. She quickly looked over her shoulder for Razor before tearing away the door from the frame and running into the July heat. Free...

Well...almost.

Had Athena gotten ten feet into the streets before a Brooklynite had nabbed her, her wrist locked between his hands. He smirked at her, his eyes gleamed in the July sun. And to Athena's day, had her catcher been her actual Captor.

"Well, what do we have here? A lost little girl?" Spot scoffed at her, holding her wrist tighter, a bruise ready at hand to form from his fingerprints.

"I-uh-I-I" Athena shuddered over her own words, shocked at how Spot had to be the one to nab her. He smirked at her, no wildly like a mad man and not a smart ass smirk but a quirky, sophisticated smirk. The one you give when you have proved something and show it on a very small way.

"Let me guess, 'Youse gonna get da soakin" Athena mimicked the Brooklyn leader.

"No. Well at least not now. But-" He dragged Athena to the curb and made her sit down on the dirty cement. "I'se keepin youse out heah were I'se can see you." He then turned and hawked out the headline.

A few hours had passed and Athena was down right bored out of her mind. She had been sitting on that curb for centuries, getting occasional looked and glances from Conlon to make sure she didn't run. When she had complained about the boredom she had now possessed, Spot had handed her a pape to keep her busy but the news was slow and had only so many bad story plots inside, Athena wished then she had been back at the Lodging house, cleaning. Now she laid down on the curb, her back on the ground and her stomach upward. She could hear Spot in the slight distance in the street. The sun was now setting and Athena had never felt more relieved in her life then in that one moment. She sat up, her messy hair tossed like little wisp of flames in the breeze and her eyes regained its composer from the glazed over feeling they had possessed. Spot seized her upper arm pulling her fully up and the two made the trek back to the House.

Most of the newsie were in the foyer, playing cards and what not, joking and smoking, drinking and talking about the headlines. Most of them barley noticed Spot and Athena walk in the door. Rebel noticed and got up from the game of poker to join them.

"You. Upstairs." Spot commanded at Athena, snapping his fingers at her and pointed towards the stairs. She regarded the gesture, crossing her arms over her chest, feet firmly planted on the ground showing no signs of move. Spot opened his mouth to speak when his name was called.

"Spot!" Called at Slingshot, a paper clenched between his fist. His breath was heavy and tired. A medium sized boy with dark curly hair and tan skin came running through the door, tripping and stumbling over his own feet. Heavy breaths of air puffed out of the thin line that was his mouth. His sweaty hand stuck out, while his other hand laid on his kneecap.

"It's Little Italy, Smalls, he...he w-was q-questioned and w-well he...I mean Roan...he...he did just like ya said but..." Slingshot hung his head in sorrow. "Smalls...was killed." Rebel's eyes widen in horror, Spot's arrogant smile vacant him. Spot turned towards the Brooklyn newsies, ready to bare the news of Little Italy's death when a female cry had pieced the room.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Walking into the foyer was some figures, a thin, tall boy, a medium sized boy with large muscle and a female. Her face was slightly chubby and baby-like and was slightly big. Tears streamed her face in the glowing light of the sunset outside and the lighting in the room.

"How could you use my brother." The voice hit again, sending threatening tones towards Conlon. The noise simmered down, listening to the high pitched voice.  
The chubby female pointed a finger at him. "You killed my brother! How could you let him take the blame for what you did!" She said her voice shaky, tears streamed her face.

"Angelica look, the death of your brother was tragic but he signed up for this. He knew the consequences of the job and he took it anyway. I'se can't be held responsible." At a lost of words the girl, Angelica, stood their, her foot tapping impatiently and her areas crossed. The redness in her cheeks made her face look pudgier than before. Her eyes then laid on Athena, who was looking slightly at the floor.

"You!" Angelica pushed through Spot, she stared at Athena. "You! Your the reason he's dead! Your fucking leader killed him!" She screech at Athena, who merely smiled evilly at the girl.

"Your brother signed up for it. He knew he was gonna happen. Anyway it wouldn't matter, Little Italy always had to settle the score with Roan, he probably deserved it." Athena walked in circles round the chubby girl. "I wonder how Roan did it, lead poisoning, lost of blood, hanging, mauling or maybe it was choking. Yes, that was it, chocking. Roan chocked the last lying, ungrateful air out of that no good, dirty, rotten little-" Angered by the insults, Angelica launched herself onto Athena, the force of impact vacuuming the air from her and both tumbled to the ground. The chubby girl screamed as she attacked Athena, hoping to rip the red heads heart out.

The two girls clawed at each other hoping to bare an injury on one another. It was then Angelica was thrown off of Athena and landed horrible on her butt. She got up and brushed herself off and went to lean back in for Athena. Spot stood in front of her.

"Get outta here Angelica, before I do something to Little Italy I'll regret." The chubby girl huffed but turned on her heels and stormed out of the foyer, her posse behind her.

"Well. She's one drama queen." Rebel snorted a laughter at Athena's remark. Conlon look at his second, don't encourage her! He signaled him.

"You see Conlon. That's what will happen to every person who crosses Roan if you don't hand me over.


	6. Prt 1: Chapter 5: A Differen side of Her

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter of the story! Sorry it took so long, the last chapter kinda made it awkward so I need so help but my beta reader rellimmes helped me get some ideas which I had and she helped me develop them. So here's the chapter **

**oh the song Athena sings is Here to the moon and back from Joyful noise!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A different side of her.

At first, Spot had thought of soaking her but Rebel's talk of how her abdomen had not yet healed from her last beating, he watched as Athena walked up the stairs.

Athena had looked out the window. She missed being outside, she missed her friends, but most of all she missed being free. In this place she felt like a rich girl, always being told what to do, where to go, and frankly, Athena wanted out. The sun was still setting over the city and most of the working class were making their way back home when Athena go an idea. She pushed herself off the bed and walked downstairs into the foyer where a certain Rebel was writing down something on a piece of paper. She coughed and Rebel's head looked at her.

"Yea?" He asked her, boredom and slight annoyance dripped in his words. He looked back at the letter he was writing to Staten Island.

"I want out." Athena stated firm and monotoned. She stood her ground waiting for his reply when someone else answered for him.

"Out? Huh?" Spot Conlon's voice droned in, his boots clomped on the dusty wood as he made his way to Athena.

"What? Gotten tired of me, sweet face? Miss your little Bronx? Miss your friends? Miss that bastard of a leader?" He circled her like a vulture and a dead carcass. Athena watched his moved, not speaking a word to him.

"But if you haven't noticed sweetheart, your not exactly on my favorite list, and neither are you on a welcomed list for Brooklyn."

"Well I'm not staying here all my life! Believe it or not Conlon I am human!"

"Oh my god! Really! You are! I didn't know!"

The two stepped closer to each other, getting in each others faces and giving the other a well made death glare. Athena's fist clutched hard, nails digging into the skin and making it white. Spot was holding in the urge to push her backwards. Rebel heaved a sigh and went between the two.

"Come on Spot. She's right. I don't think keeping a person of her status locked up all the time. I'll watch her. Will go to the docks and come back. Promise." Spot breathed in a sudden air of annoyance, looking between Athena and Rebel. He contemplated the thought that had so kindly grazed Rebel's mind. Athena crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the his answer.

"Any time, jackass." She remarked at him, Spot slightly lunged at her. He looked at Rebel. "Fine. One hour. And..." The two looked at him.

"Your taking a bodie." Athena made a slight smile that only seem to catch Spot's attention. Surprisingly, Athena barely smiled but since she came to the lodging house, Spot had seen, for the very first time, she smile. For real. It made a feeling grow in his gut, and it confused him. But seeing that smile on her face seemed to lighten Conlon up.  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Athena sat down on the edge of the soggy wood, her feet dangled right above the water only her big toe meeting the sun kissed water. It reflected the sky's pinks, oranges and reds, mashing in like water colors. She looked out onto the horizon, deep in thought. Last time she stared out at these waters were when her and Conlon had meet each other for the first time. For some reason, the docks seemed different then the other day. It seemed calmer, the aura gave a magical yet tranquil vibe and Athena felt as though she could relax. The sounds of boots and the vibration of them took Athena out of her deep thoughts. She looked up, expecting Rebel but it was Spot Conlon. The light bathed behind him, outlining his figure. His golden short locks twinkled in the godlike sun. He stood there, slightly awkward.

"Never thought I'd see the day Athena Boyce would watch a sunset like a normal, girly girl." She regarded him with her gaze. He pointed next to her and she shifted to  
make room. The sat there in silence, an awkward, heavy silence.

"Don't you have an ego to make bigger?" She sneered. He chuckled.

"Decided to take a break." She looked at him in disbelief. He put his hands up in surrender. "Alright so I didn't trust you with those two. Who would?" Athena quirked a smile, she quickly covered it. She looked back at Rebel and Razor who were playing cards on the other end. She looked back at Conlon, who held his gaze. She broke away, looking back at the water.

"So.." She said looking at her folded hands, not meeting Conlon's eyes.

"So...um...I wanted to know why ya took my notebooks." Athena looked at him, puzzled and in utter shock. He went through my bag! Rat bastard!

"How did you..."

"Razor gave me it back, saying it was in your bag."

"Who drew them?" She pried at him. He looked back at her, a stern yet questionable looked in his eyes,. should he tell her? He had thought to himself. he decided agaist it. on,y giving her another glance. she stuttered over her words, trying to find the right sentence to place. Spot became amused in this for a puzzlement for Athena and smiled though it quickly went away as it appeared and hastily got up, pulling Athena with him. He called over to Razor and Rebel.

"Rebel take Athena back to the House." He paused slightly and fumbled for the next sentenced that rolled of his tongue. "And don't let her out of your sight." Razor nodded his head and pushed Athena forward, she glanced at him once more in a melancholy way before pushing forward. When the two were out of sight, Rebel looked at Conlon, a smug look upon his face.

"What?" Spot questioned, an eyebrow quirked up at Rebel's lip expression. Which grew wider than the setting sun.

"You know what." He retorted at him.

"No seriously. What?" Rebel chuckled to himself before speaking.

"You're growing soft on her." Spot was struck by this comment.

"I am not!" I just thought I'd try a new tacit."

"Lier! You're begin to care for her."

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so and you know it!"

It was close to nightfall when Athena had finished getting ready for bed with gingham shirt and a pair of long johns were, Athena stared out the window, the night sky, she could hear the boys mindless chatter about strategy and war. The younger ones had been sent to bed. She sighed before plopping down on the bed and trying to let sleep take her.

The small patter of feet amplified the room to the small child. His arms hugged his chest in a securing comfort as he could feel the footsteps grow louder as he entered the foyer, though the feet sounded muffled agains't the boisterous boys, who were in a deep cloud of strategy.

"Spot..." The small newsie squeaked out. The bigger newsies ignored the mouse voice as if they couldn't hear him. He tried again.

"Spot." He said, slightly louder, Spot heard his tiny voice and turned around, looking at the boy.

"Ill be up there in a minute." He said, waving him off like another one of the older kids. An upset frown pillaged his lips as he turned up the stair in disappointment. He pasted by Spot's room and then Athena's whose door was slightly opened and little light has castes its shadow into the darkened night. He pushed his tiny, cherub fingers against the door and opened it. He saw Athena, lying on the bed and his breathing became heavy and his heart skipped beats as he watched her rise from the bed. Athena looked at him, surprised by his shocked expression and lower the tough face for the small one. He started to back up against the door. She lit an oil lamp to see the figure.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The small child fumble to find the door knob. "It's ok I won't bite." The little boy stopped as she swung her legs over the bunk and approached the young boy, who became lax as well as he stiffened slightly.

"I...I...Spot...was busy. And I...I'se was...scared, bad dream." The child whispered. Athena bent down to the kid. "Come on, I'll be right back." Athena watched as the small boy got on the bed, as she walked out of her room and into Spot's room. She reached under his bed and pulled out an old guitar and walked back into the room. She sat down on the bedside, and tuned up the guitar. Once it was tuned and the kid seemed comfortable she started to play her guitar.

I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much"  
I could tell you how long I will long for your touch  
How much and how far would I go to prove  
The depth and the breadth of my love for you?

From here to the moon and back  
Who else in this world will love you like that?  
Love everlasting, I promise you that  
From here to the moon and back  
From here to the moon and back

I want you to know you can always depend  
On promises made and love without end  
No need to wonder how faithful I'll be  
Now and on into eternity

From here to the moon and back  
Who else in this world will love you like that?  
Forever and always, I'll be where you're at  
From here to the moon and back  
From here to the moon and back

Rebel listened from the outside of the door, he was in shocked. There sat Athena with one of the younger ones, playing Spot's guitar and actually being, dare he say it? Human? He was in great shock and couldn't register it to himself. He never knew she could play nor could she be kind nor could she be an actual human. She was a assassin for Christ ask and listening to her now, she sounded angelic and pure. He scurried down the flight of staircases, running almost crashing into Conlon and whispered in his ear.

I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat  
I would call out your name to echo through the vast  
Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat  
From here to the moon and back  
And I'll spend forever just proving that fact  
From here to the moon and back

The two boys cracked the door open in the nick of time, to see Athena tuck the child in and climbed onto the top bunk and fell into a sleep.

Spot that night had questioned what had went one that night. Those moments he had just experience., Athena, the blood cold, heart chilled, assassin had a humane side to her. She was from the Bronx and they never have any care for anybody but themselves and then seeing Athena handle a child so well, it almost put Conlon into a frozen shock. He then questioned himself. Did he know Athena? From that little act it clearly show'd he didn't and maybe, just maybe...there was more to her than he thought...


	7. Prt 1: Chapter 6: Dream on it Princess

**Happy Almost Christmas! Hope you guys like this chapter! I am sorry it's soo short but I was really tired last night but I got it done! Yay! Also I'm not that type of writer to ask for 100 reviews before writing a next chapter but can we amp up the reviews a bit because the last chapter only got one and I need to know what people think of this story! Ok we good? Excellent!**

**RIP CHILDREN OF CT SCHOOL! I hope your happy in heaven!**

* * *

Those five after the encounter of the humane side of Athena Boyce, Rebel and Spot seemed to notice the uncanny relationship with Mouse and Athena. She taught him to fight better, she let him sleep in her room when he needed it most, she'd help him count his money when he came to Spot's selling spot where Athena spent her outdoors time. It all seem to come down to humanity. It seemed funny to Conlon, a girl with a past of a killer, could turn somewhat soft in a heartbeat. It was mysterious and confusing to Spot, who watched her over those five days. He couldn't understand how she could turn so nice to a small child. It made his perspective on Athena change, he tried to remember her as a killer, a Bronx's newsie, a prisoner and yet...he couldn't anymore. Instead he saw a girl, just a girl, but there...there was something more about her, that Conlon could see to figure out what it was. Figuring out seemed to be his new challenge with her but he didn't know it but his resolve of his challenge would be nothing short of shocking and a clause of denial.

Rebel seemed to notice it too, but not in Athena but in Spot. He notice the way he looked at her, the way his eyes would cloud with a mysterious curiosity and how he would stay awake at night to her Athena tell war stories to Mouse and sometimes the other younger kids, who were fascinated by them. Rebel noticed all of these and it seemed that Conlon, as cold as he was, may in fact, have been taking a likening to her. Though he would never admit it, Conlon was already falling for her, it had started that day at the pier, that moment in time where Conlon and Athena had shared. Conlon also seemed to now have a regrettable aura around him like a cloud.

It was a Wednesday after noon when Athena had encountered something she never wanted to. Spot had gave her permission to go get Mouse, who was down on the next block, for lunch. She picked herself up from the ground and strode down the Brooklyn street to find Mouse. A pleasant smile hung on her lips and it seemed to stay there ever since her humane side decided to come out.

As she walked towards Mouse's selling spot, she heard a muffled cry for help and for the first time, her heart had sped slightly in nervousness. Her stomach churned with butterflies and a lump of fear formed in her throat. Swallowing that fear, she approached the cry to find herself in and awkward situation. There stood two of Roan's best men, one standing there threateningly, while the other held Mouse against a wall. She couldn't bare the sight and wanted to help but a sudden wave of fear seemed to glue her feet to the ground and she put herself into survival, Athena mode. She grabbed her knife she kept in her boot and flung it through the alleyway, it missing the two boys and went plummeted to the ground from the potential energy. It made a nice clattered sound that seem to make the loud silence lessen.

"Get off him!" She growled lowly. The boy dropped Mouse, who made a bee line to Athena, hiding behind her leg.

"Well, Well, Well. I guess the rumors are true. Athena Boyce, trained assassin, captured by Conlon. And it seems now that she has turned traitor on us. Oh Roan would love to hear this news. I wonder what he'd think of you then? Oh one can only wonder." One mocked taking baby, but deadly steps towards them. She growled louder and the two started to stop.

"Come any closer and you'll find yourself with a knife going straight through you throat. Don't underestimate me boys, Im Athena Boyce." The boys cackled and backed into the shadows, leaving only their haunting cackled there.

Athena patted Mouse's head. "Come on. Lets go." Athena's voice tried to soften for the younger boy. He tried to take Athena's hand but she angrily flinched away, Irving an awkward atmosphere for the two. The two reached the diner and Athena a handed Mouse's off to another and took of in the other direction. Spot called out angrily to her.

"Where do your think your going!?"

""Piss off!" She retorted, quickening the pace. Spot hastened after her, determined to find out why she was in a fowl mood.

Spot found Athena at the end of Markonson's pier, her back turned towards him. It was late afternoon and the water was clear, and circles from where Athena had been throwing rocks formed from the imprints. He could hear mumbles from her but they were incoherent. He walked towards her with arrogance, confidence and the readiness to smack her if necessary. When he was halfway towards her, she spoke to him which made him stop in his tracks.

"If your hear to soak me, you can just go for it. Don't matter anyway right?" Spot was confused, she turned towards him, tears welled into her eyes and they were slightly puffy.

"Ya ever think to yourself that your a traitor. A traitor to your borough, to your friends, to yourself? Do ya Conlon?" She threw another pebble.

"What da ya mean?" He walked closer to her, a small piece of wood was clenched in her fist.

"I don't know! I don't know what I mean! I don't know what the hell going on anymore! I mean, look at me! I'm the most feared and skilled bird in all of the newsie of New York and here I am acting like a sissy for the king of Brooklyn himself. I should have killed you by now! You'd be floating in a river somewhere and I'd be with my friends, Oliver and Roan, I'd be in my home! Where I belong! But instead I'm stuck here, in this shit filled borough, acting like a fucking- OW!" The wood pierced her skin and she yelled in pain, causing her to fall down and cradle the hand. The wood piece stuck out of her palm. She touched it and winced in pain. Spot sat down next to her, he gestured towards her hand. She gave him an evil glare but Spot grabbed it anyway.

"Well then, why ya still here?" Spot asked curiously as he examined the splinter that now filtered her palm.

"What?" Athena's voice was filled with surprise.

"Why ya still here then? I mean, if ya so skilled, shouldn't ya be out of here already?" He tugged on the splinter, causing Athena to wince again.  
"I don't know? I mean, at first I thought I'd be able to get out on my own but you always seem to stop me somehow and...never mind." Regret hung on her words making Spot look at her.

"And...what?" He urge for her to continue.

"And..." She looked at him, trying to find an explanation for her words. "I don't know. Every prime I think of escaping, something's holding me back. Like part of me saying that Lily and Stage are gonna come or something like that." Spot yanked the splinter out, causing Athena to elicited a cry of pain, Spit snorted a laugh.

"Funny huh?" She looked at him confused.

"Funny how you know a group your whole life, think they'll always get here for you, the the minute your gone, they forget about you."

"They haven't forgotten about me!" She snapped at him, he stood up.

"Ya say that now, but how long you been here? A week? And they still haven't came to get you. Ya really think they're coming. I would dream on it princess."


	8. Prt 1: Chapter 7: Something's There

**Hey Guys! New chapter yay! I'm soooo happy! Now things start to get better! Athena finally admits something and shows that she CAN be nice! Even to Spot!**

**Hope you guys like this! Please keep on review**

* * *

That night, Athena laid awake in her bed, listening to the sounds of snoring, snorts and rustling of bed sheets. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened what happened at the docks. She contemplated it. Was Conlon right? Was Roan going to forget about her? Was he going to think that she was no longer of use to him? Were her friends going to make the attempt to rescue her? These thoughts started a doubting war in her subconscious. It made her restless and she could take it! Sighing in frustration, Athena threw back the covers and walked down the hall into Spot's room. The door was locked and in the slight crack between the door and the floor, no light shed from underneath it. She jimmied the lock to find it unlock and open. Athena stepped inside and saw Spot's sleeping form on the bed. His covers mused around him in a boyish messy way. She walked closer to him, her shadow looming over him like a darkness swallowing him whole. She placed a hand on his shoulders and shook him.

"Conlon!" She hissed at him, he stirred and turned over.

"Conlon!" She attempted again, he shrugged her off.

"Spot!" She yelled slightly, making his eyes batter in a sleepy way. He looked up at her and reached over, turning the oil lamp on. He sat up, his bare chest bathing in the dim light provided.

"What?" He asked, his voice drowned in sleep, he made room for her on the bed.

"What do you know about Roan's army."  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Meanwhile, back in The Bronx, Roan is planning more war strategy's with his 'army' when Lily enters the room.

"Roan?" She ask. His head looked up at the girl.

"What" his voice was harsh and cold, it sent shivers and blushes to Lily's spine and cheeks. She shakes them away.

"I have something to tell you." Roan, sat down in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. He lit a cigar, plopped it onto his lips and used his hand to motion for her to continue. She looked at some of the others in the room.

"In private." She hissed. Roan motion for the boys to leave and once they did so Lily spoke again.

"So Hell and Oxford found Athena on Spot's territory. They said she was sticking up for a small Brooklyn boy. She look like she was being a traitor but I didn't believe it. Just thought you wanted to hear it." She whispered the last part. Roan smiled.

"Well Lily, it seemed Athena is at a cross road between two types of loyalty. This might work to our advantage."

"So what are you gonna do. Are we gonna go get her?" Lily questioned, hoping the answer would be yes.

"No. Lets see if Athena goes traitor before we do anything dramatic."  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Wait so Roan been creating this army of newsies who are against Spot?" Rebel rephrased from Athena and Spot's speech. Spot paced the room while Athena a sat crisscross on the bed. She nodded slowly at Rebel. They both looked at Spot, who had been pacing and chewing his nail thinking.

"You sure you heard this?" He questioned Athena.

"I'm the one whose been recruiting people. We've been doing this for months now. Roan wants a big army because of intimidation and he think that numbers win battles. Last time I was there we had most of Harlem and some of Mid-towns boys. Most went behind their leaders back, except Harlem. Their leader is with us." She stood up and paced slightly. Athena stared at Conlon, her heart skipping beats as she waited for his next move. Rebel was unsettled as well, wondering what was going through his leaders mind.

"Spot." Athena called, making his head turn towards her. "Look, you can't fight him with just you and your boys, Roan's numbers are increasing by the second and by the look of your boys against them, you not gotta chance."

"Is there a point to this pep talk?" Spot asked in annoyance, rolling his eyes. Athena rolled hers back at him, causing both to smile slightly.

"But we can try to catch up to his number..." The boys looked at her confused.

"Look! Think about how many Boroughs hate the Bronx. Maybe just you alone won't be enough but what about 3x the boys willing to fight. Think about it! If we get every newsie from Staten Island, Manhattan, and anybody else we can outmatch Roan and defeat him once and for all." Rebel smiled victoriously at the idea while Spot glowered and knitted his brow together. One questioned lingered in his mind.

Why is she helping me?  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Later that night, Spot found Athena in the younger boys bunk room, playing the guitar and singing to them once again on his guitar. He didn't mind so much anymore with that detail for it was the only musical item in the house and Spot refused to ask Medda for another. He lean against the doorframe as Athena finished the song and tucked the boys in for bed. Mouse, of course, was last and had given Athena the longest hug it seemed like to Spot and his cheeks slightly reddened with jealousy, though he'd never admit it. Athena caught sight of Conlon and stood there, awkwardly rocking on her heels while Spot's eyes averted the room. After what seemed like hours to them both Spot spoke up.

"Um...can we talk?" He asked, scratching his head. She nodded and the two walked into the hallway, Spot closed the door behind them.

"Why did you do it?" Athena quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you helping me?" Athena eyes clouded still with confusion and it took her a minute or to before sputtering out an answer.

"I don't know?" Was all that she could come up with. She tried to walk away of the way but he stretched an arm out blocking her off.

"No really. Why you helping me? I thought you hated me?" Athena looked at him, her keen green eyes mixed in with his iced blue eyes.

"Because...ImtiredofhavingbeingRoan'slittleservantandalliwantist igetrideofthepersonhemademe." Spot gave her a questionable look, showing her he had no clue what she had just sputtered out. Athena took a slow yet shaky breath, looking out at the wall.

"I'm tired of having to be Roan's little birdie. All I want is to get rid of what he made me and start out fresh. I'm tried of taking orders from that bastard, I'm tired of waking up everyday knowing he's putting my life in danger and I'm tired of having millions of newsie hate me. And for what! All because of god damn Roan!" Spot was shocked, stunned and appalled at the confession Athena had made clear to the air. All this time Conlon thought Athena was the bad girl, a stubborn, sewer mouthed, assassin who only cared about doing her job and killing whoever it was she was sent to kill but that wasn't the girl that stood in front of him right now. There stood an angel, a good girl, who wanted a new chance, a new life and had wish Roan was never part of her life. There stood a new girl, a new Athena, a new soul. Spot lowered his arm and let her pass, watching her all the way till the barrier between them closed, leaving only wood in his gaze. He was in deep thought. "Maybe she not what we all thought she was, maybe she someone different, maybe she just needs to break free

* * *

**There you go! Now click that little review button down there! Please!**


	9. Prt 1: Chapter 8: We're losing her!

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday to everyone! I hope you have a wonderful break! This was your present and I do hope you enjoy it! notice: I will not be updating because I am on break and I really do need it! I promise though I will update after my break which isn't long! I hope everyone also has a happy new year!**

* * *

Spot Conlon never thought of what to do for a girl like Athena. He couldn't swoon her like the other newsgirls, he couldn't take her on romantic evenings, be mysterious towards her, or any other crap that newsboys have done for their girls. She was indeed different. Spot watched as Athena chased after Mouse, who was running off with her flute. He laughed to himself as she catcher up with him and pluck the instrument from his hands. She laughed as he fought her off and tackled her legs sending her falling down on the dock yards. Rebel pulled Mouse off Athena and sent him along, Athena picked herself up and walked away from Rebel, her fingers twisted the flute in her hand. Spot leaped down from his crate and sauntered off after her.

"Hey! Athena! Wait!"

Athena halted at the voice and turned around, stunned to find Spot Conlon jogging after her.

"Hey! Where you going?" Spot questioned as he shoved his hands in his pockets, showing Athena a peace between them. She jutted her thumb towards the House.

"To the Lodging House. Any normal person would walk away from five thousand boys shirtless, running ramped around the dock." Spot laughed whole heartedly while Athena gave him an amused curious look.

"You'd be surprise! Most girls would kill to be in your position. Watching me and me boys run shirtless around the docks. Showing off our 'gorgeous' muscles, as the would say." Spot still was chuckling as he explained this to Athena, who smirked comedically. Spot watched as her eyes dazzled in amusement from Spot's somewhat sexist comment.  
The two talked mindlessly as they made their way back to the House, both enjoyed their company.

"And then she actually ripped the door open. I swear the girl was half crazy." The two laughed at Spot's story of some crazy bitch trying to nab at him.

"She actually ripped down the door?!" Athena stared in disbelief at Conlon's story. She laughed at the though of some broad, with lust hunger in her eyes and muscle veins bulging out as she ripped the door open of Spot's room and throw herself on him. Spot watched as her eyes lit up as her laughed. It gave him an actual sense of joy seeing her like that and, as weird as it sounds, Spot's heart actually warmed up a bit. He continued his story for about another block when Athena spoke up.

"We just passed the house about 5 blocks back." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder for emphases. Spot merely laughed.

"Well it won't matter. Ain't like every bodies going sick wondering where we are." The two laughed and turned around, like two allies.

It was a hot Thursday afternoon when Spot and the others had finished selling and stepped into the semi cool Lodging House. Athena was teaching Mouse a handshake her friends use to use. Athena looked up and saw the boys, tired and sweaty from working out in the boiling sun. It hadn't rain in about four days and sun had took over New York City, though it wasn't a surprise to people, New York was one of the hottest places to be in the summer. Spot and Rebel were the last of the boys to enter the Lodging house.

"So how was selling." Athena asked mockingly to the two boys who had plopped tiredly on the couch, their limbs sprawled out and limp. Rebel lolled his head back and elicited a tired groan.

"I think it actually got hotter by 200 degrees." Spot simply nodded his head at the comment. Athena tisked at them.

"If it was 200 degrees out we'd be dead by now..." She looked around at all the boys either in chairs or heading upstairs. "Never mind I see you guys already have." Spot chuckled lazily and rolled his eyes towards her. She wasn't sweaty or tired because she had absolutely refused to send the little ones out in that weather though she didn't care about the older ones because their well...older. He remember the argument this morning. It was a comical sight to see, Spot Conlon being beat by a girl who was a hell bent child. The fight made that twinkle in Athena's eye and her cheeks flushed from anger as she fought, giving her a lovely glow that made Spot's stomach churn in a weird hormone way. He had actually give in to her argument when he had walked outside himself and immediately regretted so. The fight still played in his mind and it made Spot smile, something many people would be shocked at.

"Well I guess now were all living dead to you Boyce." He commented at her, growling in a mocking way. She smiled and plopped between the two boys, crushing their legs. They both elicited a moan of pain as he bottom pummeled their tired legs.

"Athena get off!" Rebel gasped at her, trying to push her off. Athena just threw her arms back lazily and lolled her head back.

"Athena seriously get off!" Spot barked, aiding his friend as the two tried to move the great rock that was Athena. She just laughed. "Come on boys I though you were stronger than this." Spot and Rebel glanced at each other before the finally were able to push off Athena, making her cry in surprise as her hands planted themselves to the floor. The two leaned over and high fived.

Athena composed herself once more and huffed at the two boys. Her frown made her brow knit together as she glared at the two grinning bobcats, though it soon turned to a smile as she sat between the two boys when they moved their legs. The three of them sat there, like the young teenagers they were, without a care to their name.

Lily sighed and headed through the door. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she headed up the creaky steps. As she pushed the door open she could immediately smell the sickly sweet smoke of opium. Oliver was sitting in a wooden chair, the token beer in his ink stained hands, Roan Jakeob was leaning against the headboard of the king size bed he possessed in his room. He was smoking a cigarette and the smoke poured from his nose. He looked at Lily with deep, black eyes. Lily sat down on a chair and lit up. They sat in silence. Lily couldn't help but feel a warm, peaceful sensation surround her heart. This was the closest to family she had ever come. Lily thought to himself. Lily looked to Roan. "We're losing her," she mumbled, almost imperceptibly.

"I know," Roan breathed back. "I know."

Lily twiddled her thumbs as the three sat there in the dead silence. After some time had passed Stag had entered the smoked room. His own cigar smoke mixed in with the smell of opium.  
"Roan. We can't keep pretending like Athena is going to come back. The spy said it, we're losing her as it is. How long before we lose her completely to Spot and his knights." Lily spoke up with a stride of confidants and concern for her friend. Roan sat up from the bed and walked towards the window, a whit cigarette hung between his thin lips. Smoke oozed from his lips and nose as he thought to himself.

"Your right Lily. Your right. We are losing her and its obvious she ain't comin' back. So there is only one thing to do..." Lily cocked her head in confusion, her blonde hair making her look innocent and naive as a child.

"We leave her." Stag and Lily's mouths dropped at the harshness in Roan's voice. It was a surprise to all in the room at the comment that had uttered from Roan's lips. Him, of all people, cared about Athena the most and hearing this would have made anyone thing Roan was high but it did. The words came out plain as day and harsh as the sun's rays.

"W-what?" Stag stuttered as he tried to comprehend the words that hit his ears. Roan turned around.

"We leave her. Lily right. We're losing Athena as it is, bringing her back is pointless, she could be fucking brainwashed by now. She ain't no use to us anymore so we might as well." Roan turned back towards the window, showing that the conversation was over. Lily didn't hesitate and pulled Stag out of the room and into the attic where their headquarters was. Lily closed the door and locked it, turning towards Stag she spoke in hushed tones.

"Roan crazy! No way would anyone leave ATHENA BOYCE in the hands of that goddamn mother fucker! We have to do something!"

"What are we suppose to do? No way would Roan believe that she's still the same. And no way would he kidnap her back. What does she got that we don't?" Lily opened her mouth but shut it, placing a finger to her chin and tapping on it in thought. Stag rolled his eyes, heading for the doorway when Lily snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" She grabbed Stag's shoulders.

"Athena been with Conlon for days now right?" Stag nodded his head. "Well, if the spy thinks we lost her, she might have gained his trust and must know some of his attack strategies." Stag got somewhat of what Lily was saying.

"And so..."

"And so, if we bring Athena back here, maybe she will tell us about them and we can show Roan we didn't lose her! Maybe that's why she's there!" The two shared a triumphant look when Lily spoke. They soon laid down a map of the Brooklyn castle and started to make plans. Little did they know, someone very sleazy was listening behind the door, smiling wide.

* * *

H**ope you guys like a cliff hanger! If you liked this chapter click THA review button please! For Christmas can I at least get five reviews or more please!**


	10. Prt 1: Chapter 9: Accidently in Love

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been away for a long time! I tried to get back into writing and then my mom took my iPad away for midterms which are next week! But I'm back and will try to update! My birthday is next Monday so I probably wont update that weekend! Also in the end Spot gets on sex topic with himself just a bit! Far warning!**

* * *

Roan had thought long and hard in the time he was informed on Lily's brilliance. He realized now the war was coming along and both sides would sure suffer. _Lily had been right about Athena, we may be losing her but we do need her, she must have picked up some Brooklyn secrets and strategies that may be of some use to me_. It was then Roan had a click in his brain. He knew where Lily's heart was but he can't have his two other spies galavanting of in Brooklyn Territory. They could end up like Athena or worse... After the menthol cigarette that had been placed in Roan's lips and after a good, long hard hour of thinking, the battle in his mind ceased like a wave after it crashes and called in Oliver.

"What!" He came, barking like a drunken sailor. His eyes were shadowed with darks spots and his outfit had looked as if he was busy with some female company, which he was.

"I need you to do a piece of work for me that requires great care and caution." Roan's voice was deep, demanding and cold. It had acutes Oliver to his surroundings like cold water being splashed on you while you were sleeping.

"What is it?" He looked at Roan, curiosity had fogged his eyes and and an interesting tone had woven into his vocal cords.

"You know how you told me Lily and Stag were planning to nab Athena from Spot?" Oliver nodded his head.

"I can't risk them getting caught too. God only knows what could happen if that occurred." Oliver smiled and lit a new cigarette.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, we can't have Lily play suicide and we can't expect Athena to come back. So there's on,y one thing to do." Oliver looked at Roan, who was staring out the dirt covered window, looking as though he was Pulitzer watching his city.

"We're gonna kidnap her."  
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Rebel had noticed something about Athena and Spot's new actions towards each other. They weren't as hostile to each other as before, they had actually been acting nice towards each other. They were acting as friends or maybe even more, they were always hanging around each other, fooling around, fighting playfully, being idiots, it was clear. There was something there between each other, they had something.

_Flashbacks_

_Athena was showing Mouse how to be an excellent pickpocket. She, Spot and Mouse were all on the same area and Athena used Spot as her example. She snuck up behind Conlon, Mouse help his hand to his mouth to quiet his laughter. She quietly and slyly slipped Conlon's cane off his belt loop and ran back to Mouse, showing it to him. Mouse high fived her. Spot looked down and saw the cane was missing, he looked everywhere and saw Athena, with a innocent guilty look plaster on her face. He smiled and walked up to her and held out his hand, waiting for the cane. She reluctantly gave him back the cane. Spot turned back on his heels, Athena tapped Mouses shoulder holding her hand._

_She took his Slingshot._  
_〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰_

_Athena and Rebel were teaching some of the boys how to fight on a misty day a the dock, their clothes slightly damp from the moisture and their eyes fixated on the two teacher. Spot, who was perched on his throne, watched as Athena too, the first swing at Rebel, who ducked onto the floor outta fear. Spot chucked to himself, hopped off the throne crate and sauntered towards them. Rebel was taking his stance when Spot tapped him on the shoulder. Rebel stepped to the side as Spot gave him a sign to let him try. Athena quirked an eyebrow up, Spot motioned his hands towards her to have her continue. Athena smiled shrugging her shoulders and took her fighting stance as did Spot. He motioned for her to start and she did. Athena advanced towards him with punches and kicks and Spot dodged them, stepping back. He lunged a her and pushed her towards the edge of the dock, he went for a swing when Athena grabbed his wrist and threw him over the dock's edge and into the cool water. The kids and Rebel looked over the edge while Athena smiled, her arms crossed over her chest. Spot's pale blonde head bobbed above the surface. Athena smiled and held out her hand, gesturing for him to take it as a treaty, he grabs it firmly and pulls Athena into the water with him. She pops up, Spot's smug look was painted on his face. The both stared into each others eyes for sometime when the boys jumped in after them and start a water fight._  
_〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰_

_It was the first day it had rained when Mouse came running into the house, dripping wet._

_"It's raining! It's raining Athena!" He jumped up and down, interrupting Spot and Athena's poker game. Athena chuckled. "I see that."_

_"Will you come out with me? Please!" He put a puppy dog face and put his hands together. Athena smiled and put down her cards._

_"Come on." The two ran out into the street, playing in the rain. Rebel looked at Spot and walked outside with them. He splashed water on Athena who tried to shield herself. The three of them tilted their heads back, catching raindrops and splashed each other._

_Athena elicited a cry of surprise as she was tackled to the ground, mud and gravel splashing around her and clinging to her clothes. He was on top of her, his knees on either side of her them her thighs and his hands near her head. She smiled with a twinkle in her eye and he smirked. The smiled disappeared as she pushed him off and got up. She pushed her hair behind her ear. Spot smiled and splashed water at her from a large puddle. She tackled him and the two went rolling onto the sidewalk, mud clinging to both of them. The rain was heavy and soaked them fit through their clothes. The got up and looked at each other they realized that the others were heading in because of the sudden down pour._

_"Wanna head inside." Spot shouted slightly. Athena smiled and nodded her head. The two ran into the lodging house again and they headed upstairs to change. Athena was about to head up the second flight when Spot grabbed her wrist. He motioned her inside his room._

_"I believe that this is improper mister Conlon. Having an enemy in your room." Athena mocked at him._

_"Haha. Actually the fact is were soaked and you have no clothes. So I'm being generous."_

_Spot grabbed a pair of pants and a grey shirt and gave them to her. "You can change in there. But be careful because the door doesn't always shut."_

_"Thanks." She walked into the room and shut the door, all the way._

_"O god." Spot quietly said and he shuttered as he watched Athena walk into the bathroom. He tried to keep his cool and normally he could but with Athena, something mad shim lose it. She was soaked right through her cloths, you could see her figure because of the clothes clingy to her wet body and top it off her shirt was see through. She looked amazing and incredible and it gave Spot feelings he hadn't felt in a long time in his stomach. He thought some more before the topic landed on sex..._

_"Get a grip on yourself Conlon!" He muttered slapping himself . Remeber she's still an enemy! No feelings no nothing! Get a grip! Get a-_  
_"Where should I put the clothes?" Athena said through the door._

_"You can put them in the tub to dry." He shouted back and waited for her to come out, dry and covered._


	11. Prt 1: Chapter 10: The Final Words

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Mid-terms were last**** week and I had to study but I thought of updating and i finally got to! So in my last chapter nobody really reviewed but I wouldn't blame you because that was like a fill chapter! So this is the end of Part 1! So sad but that means the story starts to heat up, I promise! Trust me I'm getting bored too so hopefully I'll get that up next week! Now for all my fellow readers and followers you guys get to decide something! You guys can decide if I put Part 2 up as a new story or part of this story, you guys can review it, PM me and I think I'll make a poll for it, so just let me now! So hopefully it this will seat your needs!**

**love JE MAGIC**

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Final words _

Athena had been sitting on her bunk, Mouse finally agreed to sleep in his own room, when Spot had entered her chambers that night. Athena, though she had been in the Lodging house for more than a week, was quiet surprised at Spot Conlon entering her room this late at night. He attire consists of cut of trousers and a green buttoned shirt which exposed his bare chest. Athena smiled at the sight which quickly disappeared.

"Hey. Something up?" She asked him.

"No. I just need up you to come with me tomorrow night." His voice was deep and commanding but Athena ignored it.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"So?" She looked at him, her gaze showed him that she wasn't easily commanded and Spot huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because Im having a meeting with the other Leaders and I need you to explain to them about Roan's army and how we can defeat them." Athena rolled her eyes. I'm no more than a little snitch! But Athena thought. If they did gather enough boys to outnumber Roan, they could defiantly show Roan whose boss and no doubt that he already replaced her, so there was no point in going back and she actually liked it here, surprisingly. She looked back up at Conlon.

"Okay."

* * *

"You ready?" Roan asked Oliver as her turned up the hood of his midnight black cape. Oliver smiled sinisterly as he pull a gun, his knife and some other tidbits that might help him into the waistband of his trouser.

"Alright so Conlon and Athena are going to be meeting at the Tavern around Eight. The boys are going down to Medda's for a little party night, curtsy of Lily, who convince Medda to arrange it. So while the boys are out, you will slip into the lodging house and hide. Once Athena and Spot get back, wait for her to enter and do whatever you have to do to get her out and bring her back." Roan explained wickedly to Oliver, who shared the same evil glint in his eye as his Leader. The two were ready for anything, and bringing home Athena would be something to be prepared for.

"Alright. Being her home. Whatever the cost."

* * *

The Tavern was a ramshackle, rundown, hovel of an pub located on the outskirts of Brooklyn. It wasn't much to look at and no respectable man would enter that pub, but it was cheap, and affordable in that matter which welcomed its shady character. The tavern was poorly lit, dirt covered, the aroma of beer, smoke and musk hung heavily in the air. It wasn't the most ideal place for the five teenagers to meet but it was secretive and far away from the rest of the boys. When Athena and Spot had entered, Athena gaged due to the heavily smelling room. Spot's hand found its way to her hand and grabbed it. His hand was strong and calloused. She looked down but before she could say anything, he had hastily moved inward, letting the Tavern swallow them whole. Athena's heart rate increased the whole time, her stomach fluttered the whole time. She tried, harder then anything else, to ignore the strange feeling that had coursed her stomach and flowed her veins. The two made their way to the back room, ignoring the cat calls and whistles from the drunken men whose thought were vile and disgusting. Spot pushed the rotting door opened and revealed a smaller room, that was colored an ugly beige, the molding a dark rotting wood. Two door were on either side of the room, a fake golden plaque that had dirt staines covering it. One read Back Door, the other read Package Room. Spot turned towards her, his eyes darkened by the dim lighting. He put his finger to his lips and pointed to the floor, showing her to stay here. He disappeared through the door and Athena waited, in the dim light, with no one but the vacant room.

Some time had passed before Spot's pale blonde head stuck out between the rotting wood door and the framing of the wall. He smiled, his hand outstretched to her. she hesitated but took his hand, confused. She entered the room and could feel the shocked and appalled eyes on her, burning her skin with the uncomfortableness. A crate sat in the middle of the room, as well as small chairs, packaged goods surrounded the perimeter of the room. Jack Kelly, Red and Leo stood up, their bodies ridged and the air gave hostile feel. Spot coughed and everyone turned their gaze towards him.

"Um. Boys, this is Athena Boyce, ex bird for Roan." he emphasized the Ex part, symbolizing something Athena couldn't put a finger on. She smiled uncomfortably and gazed the flooring. Athena stared up to an outstretched hand.

"Red Sanders. Leader of Staten Island.'' Athena soften slightly and shook hands with the leader. Jack shook hands as well. Leo still stared at her, his mouth a-gaped and his eyes showed a shock. He finally walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"Ms. Boyce. We meet again." His voice was low and husked. Athena glared slightly but pulled her hand back, trying to keep her cool. Spot looked between the two.

"You two know each other?" Spot asked curiously.

"I've had the pleasure of being a survivor of Athena's skill." He sneered. Athena reddened.

"Well if you'd have just paid Roan off I wouldn't have had to come after you." She retorted. Spot pulled Athena towards the table, making Leo return to his former position.

"Athena has been so kind as to inform me of Roan little army. Any you heard of it?" Spot asked around. Everyone but Leo shook his head.

"Yea. Some of me boys have asked me if I'm going to but I declined."

"Alright. So what are we gonna do about it?" Jack asked.

"We gonna make our own army."

* * *

Night had fallen over Brooklyn, and even though a moon glowed heavy and luminiated in the dark sky, the atmosphere was still muggy and despicably hot. The white light from the smatter stars in the sky brought no relief from the nighttime summer heat. Spot and Athena had left the Tavern and were running in the darkened night streets. Spot hand not told where they were going, but the adrenaline from the mystery was giving Athena a drunken amused spark in her veins and her eyes twinkled in the light. She had asked him several times in fact on where they were going but Spot, clever as he was , gave no hints on where they were going. They reached the bayside of Brooklyn, a tall, well standing building was built with light and music filled the air around them. She gave Conlon a curious look and he smiled mischievously. He tugged Athena inside, making her stumble. The place was filled, a bar lining the whole room, booths lined in another corner and a huge dance floor along with a platform took up the space. A live band was playing and people from both middle and lower class filled the place. Spot dragged her to the dance floor, Athena trying to back out. Athena and Spot face each other. Athena smiles a fake hated but happy smile. Athena looks and find Spot taking her right hand in his which starts to trembling. He puts his left and onto the small of her back.

"I don't know the steps" Athena mutters nervously. Spot smiles

"Just move with me. Don't think." He says calmly. Athena closes her eyes as the two to dance. Spot starts and the two start to dance Spot twirls her around, sashaying with her and the two get into the dance more. Athena opens her eyes and starts dancing. Spot sees an opening in the platform and gets on it. He starts a simple tap move and looks at Athena. she copies his move correctly. Impressed by her skill, he tries something a little harder and she copies it exactly. He shouts in excitement and does some more. He grabs her hands and they twirl around in a circle. Soon the two become sweaty and tired and Spot pulled the two outside.

Athena's laughter rang through Spot's ears. It lit his eyes up, as the two ran towards the Brooklyn Bayside. The sand squished between their feet and toes, the salty smell filled their nostrils. The two ran on the shore, the excitement and adrenaline from the dance coursed through their veins, pumping blood made their hearts beat fast. Spot and Athena's feet became watery sandy as their feet touched the cool water line, their trouser became wet up to the ankles. He looked at her before splashing the salt water at her. She elicited a cry of amusement as she tried to protect herself against the water. She splashed back and the two soon were in a battle, attempting to drench the other. The water came to their shins as the two ran in the water, the black water swirling around them. Spot lunged at her, the water swallowing them whole, a water exploded up as if it were an underwater volcano exploding to the surface. The water volcano died down and was left with ripples, peacefully on the glassy surface. The surface broke again as Athena's hot red hair pulled towards the surface, creating a fiery glow in the dark bay side. She gasped for breath like a fish out of water and swam towards the white sand shore. she laid on the sand, making it cling to her like fly to flypaper. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly and deeply, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing and retreating on the shore. Athena looked up and could not see Conlon. His white blonde head was not bobbing in the dark water. She called out to the night and only silence greeted her with an unwelcoming aura. Athena got up from the sandy beach and looked for him. She halted a few inches before the water's edge and called for him. A few seconds later she espied something, a pale blonde head stood out against the black water. She saw him under the light of the moon, treading the black water, bobbing up and down like a buoy. A slight smile crossed her lips in spite of herself, and she simply watched him from afar. He then swam toward her and met her on the dry, sandy shoreline of the bay and stood, water dripping off his body, his trousers and grey shirt clinging to his body. He cocked a brow under and smiled at her. She smiled and chuckled softly, her breast rising and held her gaze.

"What?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him, his eyes show'd a nervous position in them and his hands were twitching in nervousness or anticipation. He stepped towards her and Athena stepped back. He tried again but she dodged his moving body. Regret and disappointment lingered in his eyes. His arms reached out and grabbed both of her forearms, trapping them at her sides. In one big burst of lightning emotion, Conlon placed his lips against her's and kissed her, hungrily, deeply, passionately. He leaned over and Athena was dipped slightly, Spot's hand on the small of her back while the other possessed her forearm, holding it limply but firm. The moon emphasized the silhouette of the two, their bodies darkened by the light, like a picture. Spot pulled her back up, Athena's mind clouded. She felt drawn to him, as they kissed she felt his light bond them. She then started to enjoy the kiss, the desired passionate feeling was overwhelming. As the kiss deepen, her eyes opened and suddenly the reality of her set in. Her eyes widen like a scared animal and she moaned in struggle as she pushed herself off of him. He stumbled back, his eyes widen. Athena's body became ridge as she looked at him, her mouth forming an O, her eyes gave slightly angered stare. He started towards her, she backed up.

"Athena..." He reached out to her, she pulled back and shook her head, scared of what to become. She shook her head as he slowly walked towards her his arm held out to her. In fear of everything that just happened, the moonlight, the energy, the kiss. She ran. She ran as if hell hounds were on her tail. She didn't look back. She didn't want to. She just ran. She ran, like the coward girl she once was.

* * *

He kissed her. He kissed her and she enjoyed it. He kissed her and she ran. She ran, scared. Ha! She was scared! That's a thought! The Great Athena, running away scared from Spot Conlon kissing her. Ha! Who would of thought that! SHe was THE Athena Boyce! Master of the dark, assasin in her time. She was in her prime! And her she was! Crying like a some scared, hopeless, little girl. SHe was not a little girl anymore. She was not the girl she was when Roan found her! SHe was the great Athena Boyce! She built up that reputation and her she is, ruining the hard work she did for some kiss! That was not her! That was not Athena Boyce!

Athena raised herself from the bunk bed and began packing things into her messenger bag. Her mind clouded, her eyes slightly blurry. She grabbed her belonging and didn't think twice of her choice. She jumped when a cold voice entered the room.

"Running away? Are we?" Athena jumped at the voice and grabbed the dagger that was laying on the bed. She held it out like a sword to the voice. The figure behind the doorway appeared and there he stood. Oliver, his eyes mocking, a smile hung on his lips, giving away that it had a secret that can not be told.

"Oh put that thing down Athena. Your going to hurt yourself." He joked at her. Athena did not lower the dagger but held it firmer in her hand. He leaned on the closed door.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, not breaking eye contact.

"Im here to take you away. Away from here. This Hello hole and bring you home. From Roan's orders." He smiled and stepped towards her. She held the dagger even firm to the point her knuckles turned white. He smiled at the struggle her body was fighting against itself.

"And what makes you think-"

"Because I can see it. I can see it in your eyes. I see fear in your eyes. Your scared of him. Your scared of losing yourself. Your scared losing the friends and trust you so desperately kept up with. But now, Athena Boyce, I am here, to take you away from all that. Im here to take you away from this Hell hole." He threw open a window from the room and stepped out. He held out a hand to her, a smile of distrust hid behind the fake façade of Trust that his smile portrayed. Athena looked around the room she once shared in the Castle. She looked back at Oliver. He was right. Was she scared of Spot, or was she really scared of losing herself... Had she already lost herself, or was there still some of the old her left in her new found blood. She bit her lip and decided. She ran over to the table that laid in the corner and grabbed the old notebook that was of Conlon's. Papers fell as she rushed back to the window, oblivious to them. She looked back into the room as Oliver stepped out of the window with her bag. She sighed and turned away with a sad glint in her eye and a regrettful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

And that night, marked the night Athena last ever laid eyes again on Brooklyn, the Castle or Spot Conlon, again.

* * *

He Thought She enjoyed the Kiss. He though She enjoyed that night. Regret consumed him. he thought she actually...loved him or that he almost admitted his feeling for her. But he was oblivious to the bigger problem. She left him, without saying goodbye.

* * *

End Of Part I


	12. Author's Note

Hey Readers! I know I haven't updated in a while and if you saw on my profile that Once and For all is on hiatus because I need to just get inspiration back, I promise I'll come back to it! Oh also Once and for all is going to be in Parts! Here is The preview and a sneak peaks of it.

_Athena left Spot Conlon in fear of losing herself, but did she really lose herself or was she scared of love. She may be back in the Bronx but she certainly has change and this take a turn for the worse..._

_"Bastard!" Athena seethed at Roan. Everyones eyes turned towards Athena, their eyes shocked and widened. Roan eyes glinted with some anger and confusion. He looked at Athena. She was holding the gun at her side, her eyes in slits, her face slightly red and every part of her body ridged with anger. She threw the pistol at the table._

_"you can take it. I don't want it anymore..._


End file.
